Kuroumaru
Kuroumaru is Karasu Tengu's oldest son. He has inherited his father's seriousness.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 58, page 12 Appearance Kuroumaru wears samurai-like warrior armor. He has black messy hair in his human form, and a black body in his anthropomorphic bird form. His eyes are red, sometimes blue with no pupils if showing strong emotion and he has a dark tan tokin on his forehead, both in bird and human form. He has a staff / sword that he uses in combat. Personality As the eldest of the three siblings, he seems to be the leader of the Sanba Garasu. Kuroumaru is serious and, together with Tosakamaru and Sasami, follows Rikuo's orders without hesitation. He is a stickler for obeying the rules, and will always report to his father if something is amiss - even if that means getting Rikuo in trouble (such as when Oitekebori stole Nenekirimaru ). He seems to hate arrogant people like Inuhōō. Synopsis Gyūki Arc The Sanba Garasu first appear as shadowy figures behind a screen, delivering a report to their father Karasu Tengu. They later come to the rescue of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad girls after Mezumaru's attack on Mount Nejireme's hot spring. In the manga, Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru continue further up the mountain to locate Rikuo while Sasami remains to interrogate Mezumaru. In the anime, all three fly off with Mezumaru in order to interrogate him. The Sanba Garasu subsequently burst into the Gyūki Mansion, shortly before Rikuo prevents Gyūki from taking his own life. Rikuo asks the trio not report the events that happened on Mount Nejireme''Nurarihyon no Mago'' manga; Chapter 17, page 11, and they then remain at the Gyūki Mansion as guards until Rikuo leaves the following day. Shikoku Arc Manga The Sanba Garasu, investigating Hihi's absence from the recent Nura Clan board meeting, discover that the Kantō Great Ape Alliance has been devastated by an unknown force. Assuming this to be the work of a new enemy, the trio immediately take off to alert the upper echelons of the clan. Later, Rikuo summons them to aid himself and Kurotabō in the search for Sodemogi-sama. The Sanba Garasu use the crows of Ukiyoe Town to pinpoint Sodemogi-sama's location, and arrive on the scene just after Kurotabō successfully prevents Sodemogi-sama from taking over Kokehime's shrine. Then, when Gozumaru and Mezumaru infiltrate the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō's base of operations, but are subsequently caught and tortured, Kuroumaru leads the Sanba Garasu through a window to rescue the pair. When Tamazuki asks if the Sanba Garasu are acting on Rikuo's orders, Kuroumaru states that as they are on Nura Clan turf, he has no reason to answer the question''Nurarihyon no Mago'' manga; Chapter 39, page 3 - thus leading Tamazuki to realize that the Sanba Garasu acted of their own accord. When the trio leave, Kuroumaru carries Gozumaru. The trio arrive back at the main house and Kuroumaru calls for Zen and Gyūki in order to treat Gozumaru and Mezumaru's injuries. They do not seem to be present during the final battle between the Nura Clan and the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō. Anime After Hihi investigates the incident in Bakeneko Alley, Ryōta Neko and the Sanba Garasu find a broken mask and Hihi's dead body in a bamboo thicket that appears to have been cut by a very sharp blade. Ryōta Neko then relates the incident that happened to his subordinate who was sweeping outside. They deduce that what happened to Hihi was a foreign attack. During the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad's investigation of destroyed shrines, Rikuo asks the Sanba Garasu and Aotabō to watch over him and his friends. Back at the Nura household, Rikuo tries to find the connection between the attacks and the destroyed shrines. He realizes that the attacks have all been made as a distraction, taking place while the shrines are being destroyed. As a result, he sends out some of the Nura Clan's members to protect various shrines and the Land Gods residing within them. It happens that Kiyotsugu and Shima come to investigate the shrine being guarded by the Sanba Garasu, leading Sasami to suspect that Rikuo's friends were responsible for the destruction of the shrines. When Sodemogi-sama shows up, Shima successfully drives him off and Rikuo and Tsurara manage to corner him. They are immediately attacked by Inuhōō and Tearai Oni, who enable Sodemogi-sama's escape. While Aotabō fights with Tearai Oni, the Sanba Garasu take on Inuhōō and are overwhelmed by his flames. Kuroumaru, irritated by Inuhōō's arrogance, decides to use it against him. The trio create a funnel whirlwind and direct Inuhōō's fireballs back to their source. Aside from guarding the shrines, Rikuo had also asked the Sanba Garasu to use the crows within Ukiyoe Town to keep an eye out for Sodemogi-sama. After the incident with Natsumi, the search for Sodemogi-sama becomes even more urgent. Though the trio successfully locate Sodemogi-sama, Ryōta Neko manages to relay the report to Rikuo before they can. The Sanba Garasu later burst into the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō's base of operations in order to rescue Shōei, who had gone in alone and was badly injured by Tearai Oni. As the Nura Clan prepares to battle the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, the crows of Ukiyoe Town inform the Sanba Garasu of the enemy's movements and Rikuo gets ready to lead the clan to battle. Hitotsume Nyūdō, standing in Rikuo's way, tries to convince him that it is better to do nothing and even laughs at how the Nura Clan's forces are outnumbered. The Sanba Garasu arrive overhead to tell Rikuo that their reinforcements have arrived. At the end of the battle, Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru carry Inugamigyōbu Danuki in order to bring him to his son, Tamazuki. Afterward, at the main house, everyone celebrates their recent victory. The Sanba Garasu talk with Gozumaru and Mezumaru on the rooftop, and Kuroumaru tells them that they’ll be needed someday in the future.Nurarihyon no Mago anime; Episode 24 Keikain Arc While on his usual nightly patrol, Kuroumaru notices Oitekebori dangerously swinging a sword around. He flies closer to reprimand her, and realizes that the sword she is holding is none other than Nenekirimaru. Shocked, he demands she return it. Though he is able to recover the sword, she takes his "fear" jacket in its place. Later, when Rikuo returns to retrieve Nenekirimaru, he ends up taking back Kuroumaru's jacket after discovering that the sword is no longer in Oitekebori's possession. Upon returning to the main house, Rikuo discovers that Kuroumaru not only brought back the sword, but also reported the incident to Karasu Tengu. Disgruntled, Rikuo tells Kuroumaru not to tattle on him all the time. Kyōto Arc The Sanba Garasu remain in Tokyo to guard the main house. During the battle with Hagoromo Gitsune, they show up and help Kappa and Amezō fight the Kyōto yōkai outside Nijō Castle. They tell Kappa that they had accompanied their father to Kyōto. New Year's Arc Along with their father, Nattō Kozō, Tōfu Kozō and Ko-oni, the Sanba Garasu return home to Mount Takao to see their mother, Nuregarasu, on New Year's Day. There, they watch in shock as she beats up their father and drunkenly complains about how they never come to visit. Hyaku Monogatari Arc During the game of "Tokyo Tag", Rikuo calls for the Sanba Garasu to tell the Nura Clan's executives to smoke out the members of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Once the Sanba Garasu show up, each is then given a separate task. Kuroumaru is ordered to use the crows throughout Tokyo to root out riotous yōkai who aren't part of the Nura Clan.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 164, page 6 Quotes Trivia *He ranked 8th in the first character popularity poll with 398 votes and tied for 21st in the second with 135 votes. *"Kurou", when written in katakana, is the English word "crow." The kanji which make up the first part of Kuroumaru's name do not actually mean "crow", though Karasu Tengu states that is Kuroumaru's namesake.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Volume 6 omake - The Secret Story of the Sanbagarasu's Birth *He and his siblings were born after the Meiji era.Nurarihyon no Mago manga; Chapter 147, page 11''Nurarihyon no Mago'' manga; Kiyotsugu's Yōkai Knowledge Number 7 - Fan question: Who is the oldest among Kubinashi, Yuki Onna and the Sanbagarasu? References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Yokai Category:Nura Clan